


Give me what I want

by Heart_Never



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_Never/pseuds/Heart_Never
Summary: After confronting Miss Dowling, Bloom feels guilty and decides to apologise after Musa prompts her by letting slip she had caught Stella checking out the head teachers arse.
Relationships: Bloom/Farah Dowling, Farah Dowling/Stella, Stella/Bloom/Farah
Comments: 28
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

Unable to sleep, Bloom finds herself wandering towards Miss Dowling’s lodgings again and seeing a light on and hearing 2 English voices speaking softly, and stops to listen. 

‘Stella, you need to go back to your suite before the others notice you are missing, as much as I want to take you to bed with me, to much is happening at the moment and people are on high alert’  
‘Ah come on Farah you know you can’t resist my charms, or has a certain red headed fire fairy got you attention, I mean she’s cute I can see why you would be interested, by my word she’s clueless! I bet between us we could educate her some though’  
‘Stella! Yes she is very pretty, but I have my hands full with, the burned ones, your mother, NO not like that! and you my gorgeous princess, now come here and let me kiss you good night before I send you to bed with me in your mind. 

Outside the door, Bloom was blushing and highly surprised but couldn’t resist sneaking forward to see the two beautiful older women wrapped around each other, hearing rapid breathing and soft moans she decides to head to bed before Stella catches her lurking. The following morning Bloom spots a bite mark on Stella’s neck as can’t hide her blushing at knowing who put it there. What she didn’t expect though was the burning jealousy and that she wanted to be the one the head teacher was biting. 

‘Hey Bloom, take a picture it will last longer!’  
‘Shit sorry Stella but you might want to do something about your neck before anyone else notices, and tell Skye to put his teeth in less vis-à-visible places next time huh’ 

‘Morning girls, Hey Bloom Miss Dowling wants to see you in her office, I’m gonna jump in the shower before breakfast, the river was freezing this morning!!’ 

Finishing getting ready, Bloom can’t get the vision of Stella and Farah out of her head from the night before and knows if she has to go and see the head mistress she needs to get some control of her feelings.


	2. Let’s get physical

Stopping short just outside the office door, bloom takes a deep calming breath.

‘Don’t lurk’ comes the smooth English accent and Bloom step nervously through the door.  
‘Good morning Miss Dowling, I hope you slept well’ raising a well sculpted eyebrow Farah poor two cups of tea and studies The red head before her, Gesturing for the young woman to take a seat, ‘Not that that’s any of your business, now what can I do for you today young lady?’ Bloom takes her cup more for something to do than any other reason before stealing herself and preparing to apologise, not something that comes naturally to her.  
‘Miss Dowling, I realise that barging in here the night of the party was not the best move I’ve made since arriving and I’d like to let you know it’s not something I’m proud of, Aisha implying I’m a changeling has made my word spin even faster than it was before and I’m trying my hardest to keep control, I promise to do my best not to do that again. Sensing that Bloom likely doesn’t apologise very often the headmistress thinks she will take that at face value and not challenge the young fire fairy this time.   
‘Well, Thankyou Bloom, I must say you are certainly full of surprises. Like I said I really will do my best to help you uncover the truth as too who you are, I’m sorry that you had to discover the first part of your past from a fellow student and not from Myself or one of our teachers, I’m sure if you put your mind to it you will start to gain more control over what is happening around you and with that, improve the control you are learning over you powers. Now if there wasn’t anythingw else? I really should be getting on and you should be getting to class!’   
Standing up and preparing to leave Bloom becomes nervous and shuffles her feet, ‘Um could we maybe you know, hug it out? Do you hug? I mean I just um well, don’t mind me I’ll um be on my way out now. Shocked and caught of guard Farah sees how unsure the usually confident girl is and despite of herself takes a step closer, opening her arms ‘come here then, now let’s not make a habit of this’. Bloom steps into the gorgeous older woman’s arms and immediately feels safe and relaxed for the first time since before the awful fire at home, taking a deep breath and willing herself not to cry she closes her eyes and her mind settles. Farah on the other hand is having a real hard time not bending to kiss the pretty young red head in her arms, knowing she should be letting her go about now, she can’t help but feel protective and incredibly aroused by the fire fairy, she knows she must keep this professional but images of kissing Bloom and taking her into her private lodgings flash behind her eyelids. Damn Stella for putting these thoughts in her mind.   
Hearing the sounds of the other students moving Farah steps back and places her hands on Blooms arms creating space between them, ‘now Bloom I really do promise to help you and you may come to me with any questions you have, but please do not go snooping through the school again, and please when you return to your suite please try to act as though you have just received a bollocking, it won’t do to have any one thinking I’ve gone soft, nor will it help you for anyone to think I have a favourite.


	3. Bad Karma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stella spots Bloom checking out Miss Dowling and has mixed feelings about what to do.

It was the evening of the morning Bloom had hugged Ms Dowling and all day she had been hoping to spot the hot head mistress again but without any luck. Terra, Aisha and Musa had all noticed how distracted she was and each had warned her about mooning over Skye, if only they knew she thought, although they weren’t wrong seeing as Stella had something going on the the older woman, clearly Bloom and Stella had the same taste in boys and girls, not that Bloom had really had taste in women before.   
‘Hey, Earth to Bloom! are you coming to dinner with me and the girls? Asked Aisha, drying off her hair after her evening swim.   
‘Oh shit, is it really that time already? I’ve been dodging the daily parent call and totally lost track of the time, give me 5 minutes and I’ll be with you. 

The 4 girls headed into the dining hall together and bagged a table, Bloom trying to discretely look for Ms. Dowling, Strolling over to see what options Dinner lady Doris had put out for the evening and seeing Musa looking for Sam, Bloom chuckled to herself until hearing the clipped English tones of Stella, who she hadn’t seen since her dig about the bite marks on her neck this morning when Musa had rescued her.   
‘Oh look, it’s the Jealous judgemental Changeling, what do we have here?’   
‘Stella, I’m sorry, it’s nothing to do with me who goes all vampire on you, I promise not to comment......’ suddenly a sharp set of high heeled footsteps approaching them both.   
‘Ladies, I do hope things are being kept friendly, Stella if I could see you in the arboretum in 45 minutes, your mother has been in touch once more and wishes me to teach you a specific set of skills before her next visit’ ‘Sure Farah, I was done with the fire fairy anyway’ I think we have reached an understand now haven’t we Bloom?’ Turning to look at the smaller red head and seeing her paying far to much interest for her liking, first the redhead was flirting with her boyfriend and now she was checking out her older lover too! What exactly was this little monster up to??!! 

Storming into the arboretum and slamming the doors closed, Stella reaches for a chair and jams it under the door handles.   
‘Um Stella what the hell are you doing? Why are you jamming the door shut?   
‘Well MS. Dowling, it seems your favourite little changeling has decided she rather likes the look of your area, so not only is she after my boyfriend she’s now after you too? Does she think that me, The Heir to Solearia is going to back down without a fight, she’s welcome to Skye but now way in all of the realms is she getting any where near you and taking you away from me!!’   
‘Well now Princess, we can’t have you doing something we would both regret, especially after the nightmare with Ricky, now if you don’t mind climbing down from your high horse, I have managed to make sure no one disturbs us until tomorrow on orders from the Queen, unless your have any objections to this?.  
Before anything else can be said, Farah finds herself with the extremely highly strung princess in her arms and herself being kissed as if oxygen was not needed to survive, slowly ended the kiss, Farah takes Stella by the hand and leads her over to the couch in the corner of the room that she has conjured for them before the princess arrived, sitting them both down, Farah takes Stella’s face between her hands and kisses each inch of skin she finds under her lips,   
‘Stella, right now the only person I have any interest in is here in front of me and I have no intention of going anywhere that’s not here with you this evening. You know I can’t make you any promises and we will always have to keep this away from anyone else’s eyes. Are you hungry?’   
‘No I’m not I managed to get to Doris’s delights before anyone else’ and after seeing the fire fairy checking you out I lost any appetite other than my appetite for you Head Mistress, now can we go to bed?


	4. Night Crawling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farah spends an un interrupted night with Stella. WARNING ⚠️ F/F sex scene so if your not into that, skip on

Leading Stella by the hand towards her private quarters, Farah raisers her left hand palm up and removes the barrier. Walking through into her bedroom she pauses to replace the barrier before moving Stella in front of her and taking her face in her hands, kissing her gently and licking her bottom lip asking for permission to enter stella’s mouth with her tongue, feeling her lips open immediately and sucks Farah tongue into her mouth happily. Without to much encouragement Stella slides her hands down to the head mistresses bottom and squeezes tightly making Farah moan and pull her mouth from Stella’s to lick and suck on the younger girls neck, ‘No biting Miss, new eyes have noticed your teeth marks’. Softly chuckling Farah moves the shoulder of Stella’s top to the side and scrapes her teeth along the skin, ‘how about here, my love?’ Moaning deeply Stella holds onto the beauty in her arms tighter and whispers ‘lower’ leaning away from Farah, Stella quickly pulls her top off and the head mistresses sees appreciatively sees that she not wearing a bra, with a slow smile she bends her head and with no warning bites Stella’s left nipple twice before soothing with her tongue then taking the right nipple into her mouth repeating the biting twice. Stella grasps the older woman’s head and gently scratches the scalp below her ‘please Farah’. 

Standing slowly, Farah steps Stella backwards onto the bed and unzips her own top, dropping it to the floor ‘and the bra too mistress’ with a lazy smile Farah takes her own bra off and crawls onto the bed between Stella’s legs, reaching down she pops the button and slides the zip down ‘lift’ to which the hips below her rise to allow Farah to tug the jeans down the long shapely legs and off onto the floor, noticing Stella had chosen not to wear knickers either, she mutters ‘naughty girl’ ‘well headmistress I was hoping we were going to pick up where you left me hanging last night, I had to take care of myself when I went to bed last night and with the new mind fairy in my suite it wasn’t exactly easy either!’ ‘Oh well now, we can’t have that can we princess, allow me to rectify that for us’ Kissing Stella with some force and leaning her back into the bed, stroking down her sides and taking her nipples between her fingers pinching and rolling the tight pink buds and feeling the young princess trying to get some pressure in the sweet spot between her legs, Farah decided that she’d give her what she wanted, there was time for slow and soft later, ‘Do you need something baby?’ ‘Please please Fuck me Farah’ ‘oh darling I intend to’. 

With slow teasing motions Farah strokes her way down the Blondes legs and eases them further apart, as she does she can see just how excited Stella is and dips her head between the thighs before her gently stroking the soaking wet lips before her and taking Stella’s throbbing clit into her mouth, sucking softly at first but biking pressure and rolling the right bundle of nerves with her tongue, bringing her left hand up, knowing Stella didn’t need any gentle teasing here she strongly entered the pretty girl with two fingers and thrusts deeply inside, feeling muscles tighten around her fingers she knows her younger lover is already very close to her climax, drawing her fingers back with a curl, Stella moans loudly in protest. Adding another finger Farah sets a strong intense rhythm and fucks the gorgeous young blonde into a hard and unsurprisingly soaking wet orgasm. Never one to leave a lover wanting more, the older fairy replaces her fingers with her tongue and easily slips inside to lick the rough spongy spot just inside and up, hearing her lover scream and feeling the thighs around her head tighten she knows she’s got the younger fairy’s favourite spot and adding her fingers to gently stroke that sensitive patch of skin between the girls pussy and arsehole she sets her intention and allows Stella to ride her face into another mind bending orgasm.


	5. Lets get Physical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stella wakes up at 1 AM in Ms Dowling's bed

> Stella finds herself wide awake in her older lovers bed, Gazing to her left and at the gorgeous red head next to her, she think to herself how she never gets the chance to simply look at the head teacher without having to hide in case someone notices, looking at the clock on the bedside table which reads 1AM, Stella goes back to watching her lover sleep,
> 
> Feeling herself being watched, Farah jolts awake and finds herself looking up into the eyes of her you lover, smiling slowly she asks 'Are you okay my princess?'
> 
> 'Yes my love, just not used to sharing a bed, especially with someone as gorgeous as you, I'm pretty sure you know how I feel about you, its not often i have the chance to look at you without the fear of someone seeing me or worse yet hearing what I'm thinking'
> 
> 'Well my sweet, it's still early and we have 5 hours before anyone stirs and slightly more than that before anyone approaches my lair, why don't you show me how you feel when you are trying to hide from people when you look at me?' 
> 
> Pulling away from her paramour, Stella leans over the bed to the bottom draw of the cabinet, to find what she left in their the last time she was lucky enough to make it to the head mistress's bed, realising what the princess is looking for and knowing what she is going to find, Farah lays back against the pillows and waits excitedly. After a moment or two, Stella sits up and in her hand is a long, thick purple dildo, attached to a beautiful Plum coloured patent leather harness, trying to stand up appealingly she slowly slides the soft leather up her shapely legs and does the buckle up tightly, but not so tight that she will not be able to move, Stella turns and climbs back onto the bed, seemingly from no where Farah has a small bottle of lube in her hand and pours a drop into her palm, beckoning her lover closer, The older woman takes the shaft of the phallus in left hand, coating the lube the full length and wrapping her right hand around the back of Stella's neck, she draws her in for a deep kiss and pulls back with the blonde's bottom lip between her teeth. The princess crawls between her loves legs and eases the further part so she can comfortably position herself, looking deep into the eyes of her favourite teacher, she hopes that Farah will let her into her mind as she slides the toy between her lower lips and wish a little more force inside her tight wet pussy, stealing the breathe from her. Giving the older woman a second to adjust to the feeling of the toy, Stella surges forward until she is all the way inside and mentally asks the mind fairy, 'Hard or soft?' seeing the irises before her eyes flash lilac, Stella pulls the shaft almost all the way out and earns herself a deep moan of disappointment.
> 
> 'It's okay Mistress, I'm gonna give you exactly what you want'
> 
> With as much force as she dare, Stella thrusts hard and deep into the stunning woman before her and sets a steady rythem which Farah easily matches with her hips, not wanting to be to prediactable, she eases back slightly and helps the older lover onto he knees and turning over, so that Stella is now behind Farah, taking the hint Stella re starts her strokes not as hard or fast as before as she knows what the woman under her wants her to do, taking her thumb in her mouth, the princess makes sure she has it nice and wet, then placing her hand above the dildo and gently presses it to the head mistresses anus, with a few more thrusts of her hips the young blonde increases the pressure of her them but holds back until she hears both verbally and mentally, 'Yes........Please baby'. Those where the 3 words she had been waiting for and with slightly more pressure on her thumb she easily slips inside the head mistresses arsehole, and with the gasp she hears she speeds up the thrust of her hips and leans her head forward to lick the sweat running done her lovers spine. It doesn’t take long until the other woman is groaning aloud but inside Stella head she is screaming as waves of her orgasm wash over them both, slowly and gently Stella removes herself from inside the head teacher and with as little movement as possible undoes the straps of the harness and flings it to the floor, Whilst she was doing this, Farah has rolled onto her back and opened her arms for Stella to snuggle into, wrapped tightly together, they drift back into a peaceful contented sleep. Neither woman is aware of the trouble that is waiting on the other side of dawn and just how close they will have to fight alongside the other girls of Stella’s suite to keep Bloom from coming to harm.


	6. Evening turns to morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stella awakes at 1am in Farah’s bed

Stella finds herself wide awake in her older lovers bed, Gazing to her left and at the gorgeous red head next to her, she think to herself how she never gets the chance to simply look at the head teacher without having to hide in case someone notices, looking at the clock on the bedside table which reads 1AM, Stella goes back to watching her lover sleep,

Feeling herself being watched, Farah jolts awake and finds herself looking up into the eyes of her you lover, smiling slowly she asks 'Are you okay my princess?'

'Yes my love, just not used to sharing a bed, especially with someone as gorgeous as you, I'm pretty sure you know how I feel about you, its not often i have the chance to look at you without the fear of someone seeing me or worse yet hearing what I'm thinking'

'Well my sweet, it's still early and we have 5 hours before anyone stirs and slightly more than that before anyone approaches my lair, why don't you show me how you feel when you are trying to hide from people when you look at me?' 

Pulling away from her paramour, Stella leans over the bed to the bottom draw of the cabinet, to find what she left in their the last time she was lucky enough to make it to the head mistress's bed, realising what the princess is looking for and knowing what she is going to find, Farah lays back against the pillows and waits excitedly. After a moment or two, Stella sits up and in her hand is a long, thick purple dildo, attached to a beautiful Plum coloured patent leather harness, trying to stand up appealingly she slowly slides the soft leather up her shapely legs and does the buckle up tightly, but not so tight that she will not be able to move, Stella turns and climbs back onto the bed, seemingly from no where Farah has a small bottle of lube in her hand and pours a drop into her palm, beckoning her lover closer, The older woman takes the shaft of the phallus in left hand, coating the lube the full length and wrapping her right hand around the back of Stella's neck, she draws her in for a deep kiss and pulls back with the blonde's bottom lip between her teeth. The princess crawls between her loves legs and eases the further part so she can comfortably position herself, looking deep into the eyes of her favourite teacher, she hopes that Farah will let her into her mind as she slides the toy between her lower lips and wish a little more force inside her tight wet pussy, stealing the breathe from her. Giving the older woman a second to adjust to the feeling of the toy, Stella surges forward until she is all the way inside and mentally asks the mind fairy, 'Hard or soft?' seeing the irises before her eyes flash lilac, Stella pulls the shaft almost all the way out and earns herself a deep moan of disappointment.

'It's okay Mistress, I'm gonna give you exactly what you want'

With as much force as she dare, Stella thrusts hard and deep into the stunning woman before her and sets a steady rythem which Farah easily matches with her hips, not wanting to be to prediactable, she eases back slightly and helps the older lover onto he knees and turning over, so that Stella is now behind Farah, taking the hint Stella re starts her strokes not as hard or fast as before as she knows what the woman under her wants her to do, taking her thumb in her mouth, the princess makes sure she has it nice and wet, then placing her hand above the dildo and gently presses it to the head mistresses anus, with a few more thrusts of her hips the young blonde increases the pressure of her them but holds back until she hears both verbally and mentally, 'Yes........Please baby'. Those where the 3 words she had been waiting for and with slightly more pressure on her thumb she easily slips inside the head mistresses arsehole, and with the gasp she hears she speeds up the thrust of her hips and leans her head forward to lick the sweat running done her lovers spine. It doesn’t take long until the other woman is groaning aloud but inside Stella head she is screaming as waves of her orgasm wash over them both, slowly and gently Stella removes herself from inside the head teacher and with as little movement as possible undoes the straps of the harness and flings it to the floor, Whilst she was doing this, Farah has rolled onto her back and opened her arms for Stella to snuggle into, wrapped tightly together, they drift back into a peaceful contented sleep. Neither woman is aware of the trouble that is waiting on the other side of dawn and just how close they will have to fight alongside the other girls of Stella’s suite to keep Bloom from coming to harm.


	7. The Storm before the Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon waking, Farah and Stella discover utter chaos

The alarm blares at the side of the bed, 5.30! Damn it’s early but Stella needs to get Blanca to the suite before anyone sees that she’s gone and asks questions, sitting up she feels a set of arms encircle her waist. 

‘I wish just for once the school didn’t need me and I could keep you here un troubled for the next few days, but alas it’s not to be, my Princess I hope it will be very soon you can return to my bed for the night’ 

‘Oh head mistress I wish that too, but all these crazy little fairies and stupid specialists would be lost without your guidance and as for me, I’d simplify be lost without you always’ 

Turning in her her arms, the blonde kisses her older lover and dress back to leave. Turning at the door ‘until next time my love’ and Stella steps outside ready to use her magic to hide herself incase she bumps into anyone. Outside the doors of the Farah’s inner sanctum Stella is hit by a wall of sound, with no idea what’s going on, she runs towards her suite to find the doors wide open.   
Bloom is pressed tight between Musa and Terra, Aisha is standing guard with water waving infront of them incase Bloom sets fire to anything as she throws balls of flame at another red head, Stella can’t see who it is from here, but stepping closer she see’s it’s that vile little bitch Beatrix! What the fuck is going on?  
‘We know it was you that killed Callum’ she hears Terra shouting and runs to join her suite mates against the murder, as she runs she shouts at the top of her lungs   
‘Skye!!! We need you’ hearing foot steps behind her she just hopes it’s Skye and not Riven or Dane, they both seem to be under the little air fairies thrall.   
‘Quick Stella come with me’ Thank god Skye is there now but quickly chasing behind him are the other boys and predictably they join Beatrix. Making it past Aisha’s wave Stella sends bright light into the eyes of the three causing the problem.   
‘Musa please please can you reach out to Ms Dowling and get her here I know you can do it, take my hands and together we can send your mind connection to her and she can bring us back up’ Stella tells the girl. She still has no real idea what’s going on but if she can get Farah here she will bring Mr Silver with her and they will have a better chance. This is so weird and less than 10 minutes she was the happiest she had been in as long as she can remember. Hearing footsteps approaching fast and getting ready to blind who ever it is with her light she feels the girl next to her squeeze her hand ‘they are coming Ms Dowling said to get Bloom and Aisha to drop there shields and she will do the rest with Mr Silver’ Turning to look where Bloom is still firing fire balls at the 3 attacking them she moves to Aisha and speaks into her ear, Luckily Aisha hears her straight away, she whispers softly to Bloom that she can draw her power in and that help is here.   
As Bloom looks to the three she has been defending herself and her new besties from the murderer and her cronies, looking up she sees Farah looking seriously pissed off and holding Beatrix down whilst Silver and a couple of specialists she doesn’t recognise have hold of Dane and Riven. She’s not entirely sure what happened but when she got up she heard Aisha screaming at someone and when she came into the community space of the suite she saw Beatrix about to attack, on instinct, before the other red head could strike she put herself in front of her friend and raised her guard, she heard the word Murderer being shouted and guessed that Aisha had figured out that it was Beatrix that had killed the head mistresses assistant and knew that she would kill Aisha to keep her quiet without a seconds thought. Turning to her friends. She see’s Stella and Farah exchange a look that she can’t quiet work out, before the head mistress and head master take away the 3 wrong doers, perhaps when Stella is feeling friendly, she’ll ask the princess about that, and all the other times she’d see the blonde gazing at the older Mind Fairy. Some how she has a feeling there’s something there in those lingering looks.


	8. We all need a little comfort sometimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stella comforts Bloom, Farah comforts Stella.

Almost as soon as the 3 perpetrators where lead away a clean up crew arrived in the girls suite, Musa went with Sam to his room, Terra took Aisha to the green house and so Stella was left with the exhausted and by the looks of it about to collapse fire fairy, seeing that the young red head was in the edge of tears, Stella put her grudge aside and went to the girl. 

‘Bloom, you did so well. I don’t know exactly what happened but you totally controlled your power and owned Beatrix, I’m guessing from how Terra was screaming that little monster had something to do with the murder of Callum? I mean why would she murder him? He wasn’t remotely magical and he wasn’t any kind of specialist either! I knew as soon as Beatrix arrived something was off about her and for Riven to be hooked up with her, well that’s no surprise’ 

‘Yeah during the assembly when your mum was here, Miss Dowling had some kind of power tracker was looking for someone with it, Terra worked out that out and then confronted her dad about it, he didn’t say anything but what he didn’t say was enough to put the pieces together and work out that Callum hadn’t just run off, he was murdered and when we asked Beatrix why she wasn’t in the assembly abs why she had followed me and Skye she started attacking us, it was instinct to protect my friends, especially as Musa doesn’t have an power she can protect herself with. Well her not answering and trying to kill us was all the all the answer we needed on why she skipped the assembly’   
With that the adrenaline she had been running on swiftly left her body and Bloom felt her legs give way and the room begin to spin, luckily for her Stella spotted the movement and moved to catch her.   
‘Come on, you are exhausted, you can use my bed seeing as yours needs a little repairment’ 

Leading Bloom into her bedroom, Stella sees that she is still in her PJ’s. 

‘Now you get in and I’ll just get changed abs be with you, I’m all soggy from being next to our resident water cannon’ 

When Stella came out of the bathroom she was phrased to see that Bloom had gotten into her bed abs looked peaceful with her eyes closed, The poor girl had been through so much since arriving at school but at least she had bonded with us enough to be able to use her power in a controlled way, But why did she need to today Stella wondered to herself, she knew she could go and ask Farah just yet and she was pretty such the head teacher would call for her when she was ready. Deciding that she should go abs see how much damage had been done to the rest of the suite Stella turned to make her way out into the living space that had just been host to and epic showdown but just as she got to the door. 

‘Stella, I don’t want to be on my own, would you stay with me?’ 

Turning to see bloom sat up and the cover pulled backed showing a space for her to get in the bed with the girl, Stella gave her a small smile abs moved to the bed getting in with her.   
Sitting up slowly Stella sees the room is getting dark and Bloom is pressed tightly against her, oh bugger they must have slept most of the day! Listening closely she couldn’t hear any sounds of movement outside her door, checking bloom was still asleep she quietly opened the door and slips out. Seeing no one around abs no sign that anyone from the suite has been back since the clean up crew left, Stella decided to pay her liver a visit, or at least go and see if she’s alone enough to speak to, Walking purposefully along the hall ways of the school, Stella sees a few other students but no one tries to speak to her which she is glad for. Noticing more people are around the corridor that leads to the Head Teachers private quarters, Stella places a glamour over herself so she isn’t seen, reaching the door 🚪 that leads to Farah’s apartment Stella turns the door handle and finds it unlocked, taking her chance she lets herself in but notices the rooms are Empty. That’s good she thinks no one to see a door open by itself and no need to keep myself hidden, I’ll just wait till she comes back from where ever she is. Looking at the clock on the wall in the sitting room and seeing it reads 18.40. Fuck she really had been asleep all day! but then why not She was awake almost all night. Feeling a little hot under the collar at the thought of why she was awake all night, Stella takes a seat where she will be seen easily from the door confident Farah will be alone when she returns. 

Dozing off in the chair, Stella wakes in the chair with a sharp intake of breath and a jump instinctively drawing her fist back to thump whoever just nudged her awake. 

‘Woah! easy Princess it’s just me, you are in my sitting room after all’ 

Blinking to clear her eyes and taking a second to adjust to the darkness, Stella sees Farah knelt infront of her a wry smile on her lips. 

‘Bollocks, sorry Farah I came to wait for you to see what you had found out about this mornings battle royale and to tell you what our little fire fairy told me about the whole debacle abs I must have nodded off, I’m really really sorry’

‘It’s okay my darling you are forgiven, abs it’s very very nice to come back after this help driven day to find a drop dead gorgeous blonde waiting for me, although next time could you wait somewhere less viewable from the door, just incase I haven’t managed to shake off anyone trying to get my attention’   
Standing up Farah offers Stella her hand and brings her up from the chair and into her arms, softly kissing the younger woman, now I’m willing to hear what you have learned and perhaps tell you a little of what I have discovered today if it is similar to what Bloom and the others in your suite have worked out for themselves, but do you mind it being in the morning? For I am shattered and I would very much like to take advantage of your being here two nights in a row, after today I’d like to have you close where I know you are safe with me and sleep holding you for the night, it really isn’t often we get this chance. Oh I fixed the damage to Bloom and Aisha’s room. They are both tucked up in bed, as are Terra and Musa, they all think you are with Skye and I have 4 of the battalion keeping guard outside the suite for tonight just in case, now my Princess let’s go to bed’


End file.
